Trip to the Zoo
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: Harry and Ginny taking James, Albus and Teddy to the zoo turned out to hold more surprises than expected...
1. Trip to the Zoo

"Now Teddy, remember to please keep your hair brown, please?" Harry asked as he and his godson were walking into the zoo.

"Okay Uncle Harry," Teddy responded, he loved the zoo, "Can we go to the wolves first?" he asked, and Harry felt a pang of grief for Remus and Tonks, they should be taking their son to the zoo, not him.

As they were walking to the wolfs, Harry saw his wife and two children, Ginny was pregnant with their third.

"Aunt Ginny, look at this!" Teddy shouted, and he let out a very accurate wolf howl. So accurate, several of the wolfs in the enclosure looked up and howled back.

"That's cool Teddy!" Ginny said, rocking Albus' stroller, while James was looking at him with pure admiration. Some nearby muggles were still ogling Teddy, his wolf howls were an unusual sight indeed, especially for a nine year old.

Harry grinned and ruffled Teddy's hair, glad that having wonderful wolf calls was the only thing that he inherited from his father's lycanthropy, well, that and heightened senses. Harry turned around to see a person he hadn't seen for a very long time, his fifth grade teacher.

"Harry Potter, is that you?" she asked as she walked over, smiling, she was probably the person who was kindest to him before Hogwarts.

"Yes Mrs. Sampson, I haven't seen you for the longest time." Harry said, as Ginny and the boys walked over, and he was still surprised at this encounter.

"Well I guess you got the reunion invitation then!" she said, and Harry looked at her in shock.

"Um, no, my wife, godson, children and I just fancied a visit to the zoo today." Harry replied, and Mrs. Sampson smiled.

"Well no worries, she said, but how about you all come in, there are other children here that are playing on the hall playground, and you can catch up with the other adults." she said, and Harry looked at Ginny, who shrugged.

"Sure, I mean, I wouldn't mind getting something to drink, and James is ready to do some running around." she said, and Mrs. Sampson lead them inside the pavilion.

Ginny brought James, Albus and Teddy over to the playground to play with the other children, and Harry went to get them each a muggle soda.

"So Harry, what do you do now?" Mrs. Sampson asked, and Harry looked up.

"Well, I'm in the military." he said, grateful of the crash course all aurors had to take on how to deal with muggles asking questions like this, he even had a badge in his wallet.

Mrs. Sampson looked slightly surprised, but continued to ask questions.

"So you have three sons and a child on the way did you say?" she asked, and Harry responded, handing Ginny her drink when she came back.

"Well my godson Teddy lives has lived wig us since his parents died, and I have two biological sons and a child on the way." Harry said, and Ginny piped in.

"Teddy might as well be our son though," she said, and Mrs. Sampson raised an eyebrow, "we raised him after all." Mrs. Sampson was opening her mouth to ask a other question when someone behind Harry spoke.

"Harry? Is that you?" the person asked, and Harry turned around to see his cousin standing there, an older, thinner version of Dudley, but Dudley none the less.

"Hello, Big D, haven't seen you in a little over nine years I think it was." Harry said, and Dudley nodded.

"I see you got married." Dudley said, and Ginny nodded curtly, her demeanor cold.

"Yeah, we have two boys, and my godson lives with us." Barge continued, and Dudley looked at him as if to say 'you have a godson?'

"Why does he live with you?" Dudley asked, and immediately knew he hit a touch point.

"They were killed by, well you know." Harry hissed at his cousin who nodded, and continued.

"Well, I'm engaged," he said, and Harry immediately pictured a bleach blond bimbo with more bust then brains or personality, "actually, here she comes now, we both work as social workers." the girl wasn't a bimbo, and she had a vast amount of brains AND personality, and she was a dirty blond too, not a bleach blond. The girl was Harry's old classmate and DA member, Susan Bones.

_**A/N: Okay, I don't know why, but I have always pictured bob Susan and Dudley working as Social Workers, Dudley as a muggle one and Susan a magical, and they both get assigned to a muggle born witch. While working together, they fall in love, and eventually get married and have children of their own. But this is a story for another time.**_


	2. Visit to the Park

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever own it!**_

Harry laughed and shook his head when Teddy finished telling him what happened earlier that day.

"Only my aunt…" he thought, remembering the woman who raised him.

**~O~O~O~**

Teddy and Victorie were in a muggle park, walking around and eating large soft pretzels, just chatting and laughing.

Teddy's hair was purple, and they were catching up before Victorie left for her last year of school.

"Yes, purple is definitely your color." she said, pulling her own strawberry-blond locks up into a ponytail.

"I prefer turquoise." he said, as they sat down on a bench, just watching the muggles go by, wondering how they survived without magic, well at least until Teddy got poked in the back of the head with an old lady's cane that is.

"Wha…" he began, but got cut off by the same lady.

"Now I don't know what you are up to young man, but your parents must have had a heart attack when you turned your hair that horrendous color." she said, her extra-long neck highly pronounced, and her blond hair obviously dyed itself.

"Ummm… no." Teddy said, and the lady got a good look at the name of the band on his t-shirt, the same band on the one his mother had worn when she met Harry at platform nine and three quarters…

"Your one of them! One of those abnormal freaks my sister and nephew were!" she said, alarmed, an Teddy saw a man he knew well walking over to them, his eyes wide.

"Mum, why did you leave the cafe? You were supposed to wait for Susan and I." he said, and he noticed who his mother was scolding.

"Oh! Hello Teddy, Victorie! I see thy you have met my mother." Dudley said, his heart beating faster, due to the fact that his mother didn't know that his daughter was a witch, and was currently playing with her second cousin at Harry's house. I'm fact, she didn't even know that he still spoke to Harry.

That's when the situation got even worse. First Susan, Dudley's wife came and joined them and smiled at Teddy and Victorie.

"Oh, hello you two, I just saw your mother yesterday Victorie, and Teddy, can you tell Harry and Ginny hello when you next see them?" she asked, and Teddy was about to respond when Petunia cut them off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY?" she shouted, causing people to stare, "I THOUGHT YOU STOPPED ALL CONTACT WITH THOSE ABNORMAL FREAKS AGES AGO!" she shouted, and Susan glared at her mother-in-law.

"I am one of those 'abnormal freaks' as you call them," she snarled, "and so is Patricia, so if you have something against your own family, speak up now." she said, and Petunia glared at them.

"I am not related to you or any other freaks." she said coldly, and then stalked away, hailing a cab as she went.

"Sorry 'bout that." Dudley said, and Victorie and Teddy shrugged.

"It's not your fault." Victorie said, and Susan looked at Teddy.

"I really think purple suits you Teddy." she said, and Victorie turned to Teddy, with a smug grin on her face.

"Told you so."

**A/N: so this is the official end to this story! In case any of you are wondering, the prequel to this story is up, its title is "Starting Anew", and it tells about how Susan and Dudley met, fell in love, etc.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Elizabeth**


End file.
